As a refrigerating apparatus for cooling an inside of a compartment, a trailer refrigerating apparatus for cooling an in-compartment space of a trailer of a refrigerated vehicle has been known. Patent Document 1 discloses the trailer refrigerating apparatus of this type.
The trailer refrigerating apparatus includes a casing attached to an opening at a front end of the trailer and a cooling section supported by the casing and cooling the inside of the compartment. The cooling section is configured by an evaporator connected to a refrigerant circuit. That is, in the trailer refrigerating apparatus, refrigerant circulates in the refrigerant circuit to perform a vapor compression refrigeration cycle. Thus, refrigerant is evaporated by absorbing heat from in-compartment air in the evaporator provided inside the compartment, and, as a result, the in-compartment air is cooled.
In the trailer refrigerating apparatus, an engine generator is mounted on a support of the casing. Specifically, a plurality of frame members each extending in the horizontal direction or the vertical direction are provided in a casing body closing the trailer, and the casing is reinforced. The engine generator is mounted on the frame-shaped support of the horizontally-extending frame member.